Hermoine: Life after Hogwarts
by padfootliveson
Summary: This is the story of Hermoine...As she graduates Hogwarts, falls in love, and begins her life as a fully trained witch.
1. The NEWT's

Ok hey people-THANK YOU so much for coming to read my fan fic! O ya, this is my first one so don't be flaming it cause I'm trying! But I would like to let ya know that I really don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this book, except for the ones I might make up!  
  
Also, just to let u know, I might put things in here that are from the 5th Harry Potter book, so if you haven't read it yet, I would advise you not to read this!  
  
Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermoine: Life After Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One: The N.E.W.T.'s  
  
A bushy haired girl flicked her wand sharply and suddenly the bed in front of her turned into a big, shaggy dog.  
This girl was Hermoine Granger, a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A very bright girl, Hermoine was taking her Transfiguration N.E.W.T. This was a very important exam to take, as it would help her on her way to a good job for the Ministry of Magic. She hoped she would do well on this exam, as Transfiguration would prove very helpful if she became an Auror. "Great job!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, as Hermoine quickly changed the barking dog back into a four- poster bed.  
"Thank you Professor!" exclaimed Hermoine, "Do I need to do any more?"  
"No Hermoine, I think that should take good care of things. You may go on down to dinner now as soon as you pack your things." Hermoine quickly gathered up her books and her wand, left the classroom, then rushed down to the Great Hall. Upon entering the Great Hall, she scanned the Gryfinndor table until she found Ron and Harry. "So guys, how do you think you did on your very last N.E.W.T?" asked Hermoine, sitting down across from them.  
"Failed it, I know I did!" said Ron, "My dog was wrapped in sheets!"  
"Mine actually went well, which is a relief, because I'm sure Snape failed me on Potions!" Said Harry with a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
"Oh Harry don't be so hard on yourself! Even though he hates you, I really don't see him failing you out of spite, because this is the most important exam that we'll ever take!"  
"You never know, Hermoine," said Ron, "Ever since Harry saw all of Snape's bad memories in the Pensieve, he seems to hate him even more!"  
Harry took the next few moments of silence to notice how much Hermoine had grown over the last seven years. She still had bushy hair, of course, that was her own trademark. But her figure was much fuller now; she was sleek and slender with the perfect amount of curves. She really had turned into quite a young woman. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they would do with their lives after Hogwarts. Who would they marry? Could he possibly end up married to one of his best friends? It was too early to tell. But quickly he stopped thinking of the future, because it raised to many questions of Voldemort and when he would have to duel with him for the last time, and who would win. These thoughts were thoughts that he didn't care to think of at the moment.  
The next few days went by very quickly. The seventh years had a break, so the trio spent their days down by the lake, basking in the warm spring sun. All to quickly though, Dumbledore announced that the results of the N.E.W.T exams were posted outside the Great Hall. As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine pushed through the crowd, they heard many squeals of delight and groans of disappointment. It seemed that Draco had done rather badly on his! Hermoine quickly found her name on the list, and her face quickly changed expressions.  
  
How did Hermoine do? More later 


	2. Leaving Hogwarts with Memories to Last F...

Chapter 2: Leaving Hogwarts with Memories to Last Forever  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Hermoine excitedly, "I got top marks!" Quite a few people around her gasped.  
  
"Really? Hermoine that is wonderful!" said Harry happily. "Oh drat, Snape really DOES hate me! But at least I passed them all!"  
  
"Please," spat a sneering voice, "Granger, tell me you aren't surprised you got top marks! Wow I'm so happy for you." Said Draco Malfoy sarcastically.  
  
"See what happens when you study, Harry?" asked Hermoine, ignoring Draco's rude remarks.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed a very excited Ron, "I passed them all! Even McGonagall's!"  
  
"Oh goody," sneered Draco, "Weasley passed. Wonderful!"  
  
"Lets just get out of here," said Hermoine, as Harry and Ron raised their wands angrily.  
  
Later, during supper, Professor Dumbledore announced that the seventh years were to spend the next week packing their things, and saying their good-byes. "Wow," said Hermoine a bit sadly, "Its hard to believe that we've been here seven years! We've all been prefects at some point, and now I've spent this year as Head Girl! And no its about to end."  
  
"Yes, it is all rather sad," sighed Ron, "I might even miss Draco!" He paused at the look of horror on Harry's face. "But don't worry, there is little chance of that," Ron laughed.  
"Well," said Harry continuing Ron's joke, "You are planning on being an Auror for the Ministry right Ron?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Draco is planning to work for the Ministry, so you'll probably be seeing him again!" Said Harry.  
  
"Darn," said Hermoine, "That really stinks!"  
  
"Yes, but since us three are all planning to be Aurors, at least we'll see each other!" said Ron happily.  
  
"But, I'm playing quidditch first, so I probably won't see you two much for a couple of years." Said Harry dismally.  
  
"Then lets make a pact!" exclaimed Hermoine, "Lets swear to keep in touch until we are all back together as Aurors!"  
  
"That sounds great!" said Harry.  
  
"Ok, then on the count of three, lets promise," said Hermoine, "One.two.three!"  
  
"Promise!" three voices rang strong and true, pledging their loyalty for the years to come.  
  
Later, after packing up all of their belongings, they decided to go for one last nightly stroll through the castle. Harry rushed up to the boys' dormitory and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and the Mauraders Map.  
  
Throwing the useful old cloak over their shoulders, they crept out of the portrait hole and into the many vast corridors of the castle.  
  
After a time, Ron and Harry heard a small sniffing sound behind them. They soon realized it was Hermoine. She was crying. "Whats wrong Hermoine?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its just that, well, I'm going to miss this so much! The nighttime outings, our visits with Hagrid, I'll even miss our scary adventures with Voldemort!" Ron flinched a little at the sound of Voldemort's name, but Harry spoke up.  
  
"Hermoine, we can still have most of that! We can come see Hagrid anytime we want, I'm sure he'll love to see us. And with us being Aurors, I'm sure we'll get to see Voldemort again! Besides, I have to kill him." Harry added in a low tone.  
  
"Yeah Hermoine," said Ron, "Of course we'll be doing stuff together again!"  
  
"Oh I just love you guys so much!" sobbed Hermoine, kissing each of them in turn.  
  
The next few days were spent reminiscing of all their previous years they had spent at Hogwarts. It all we by too quickly, though, and soon it was time for the Farewell Feast, followed by their graduation.  
  
They ate all of their favorite foods, but soon the plates were cleared, and Dumbledore cleared his voice to say a few words.  
  
"I just want all of you seventh years to know what a great joy it has been to see you all grow so much. You started out, well, as rather ignorant little people, if you don't mind me saying that. But it was clear that you were all in need of a good learning experience to brighten you up a bit. Now you are leaving here, bright young men and women, ready to face the wizarding world head on with wands ready! Now, if you will," said Dumbledore, pausing to wipe his misty eyes, "I shall call our your names and you shall come forward to receive your graduation certificate. I wish all of you a good summer, and the best of years to come."  
  
As the names were called, Hermoine felt sad, yet proud. Proud of her good grades and proud of the great school she went to. Even if Fudge thought Dumbledore was an old crackpot, she knew he was the best thing to ever happen to the school. She was now a fully trained witch! She was grown! Suddenly, interrupted from her thoughts, Hermoine heard Dumbledore say,  
  
"Granger, Hermoine!" Cheers and applaud erupted from the Gryffindor table as she walked to the front of the hall to get her certificate from a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"You have been a wonderful student, and a great addition to Gryffindor! I hope to see you later, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and, as an Auror." Whispered Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you, sir," was all that Hermoine could manage as she wiped away the tears and headed back to the table. Ron and Harry both hugged her as she sat down, but she was speechless. Soon, Harry and Ron got their certificates also. Hermoine was so happy for them, but also she felt as if something, something very important to her would soon be missing forever.  
  
On the train ride home, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had a compartment to themselves. For the first time on this last trip home, Draco and his gang of big stupid lugs didn't bother to come and mess with them. "Maybe he's finally starting to mature!" said Ron wistfully.  
  
"Nah, I highly doubt it!" laughed Harry, thinking of Draco walking around and keeping his hands to himself. They talked for a long time about the memories they had made and the new ones to come, but soon a voice rang out through the compartments, telling them they were only five minutes from the train station. 


	3. Confusing Thoughts

Chapter 3: Confusing Thoughts  
  
Upon arriving at the train station, the three all looked back at it, knowing that they would definently miss all of the journeys taken on the Hogwarts Express. "So what are you guys doing this summer?" asked Hermoine, unsure when Auror training began, and hoping to get an answer.  
  
"I go home for two weeks, then its off to quidditch practice for the Chudley Cannons." Said Harry.  
  
"Ha!" exclaimed Ron, "I bet you never thought you would end up playing quidditch for my favorite team!"  
  
"Well I almost said no for that exact reason!" said Harry laughing, hitting Ron on the back.  
  
"What are you doing this summer Ron?" asked Hermoine, hoping HE knew when Auror training started.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that I have four weeks of break before Auror training starts, so I don't think I'm going to do much until then. Hey! Do you guys want to come over to the Burrow? We can hang out there until Harry has to leave, then me and Hermoine can go to Auror training together!"  
  
"Ron, you are bloody brilliant!" said Harry, "I'm sure the Dursley's will go for it!"  
  
"And I'm sure my parents will give me the o.k., I mean, besides, I am grown-up now! Officially!"  
  
"Ok, then, I'll talk to my parents, and send Errol to let you know," said Ron. By that time, Vernon Dursley was clearing his throat and tapping at his watch impatiently.  
  
"Well guys, I better g o. See you later!" said Harry, pushing his cart out behind Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Well, Ron, I'd better get out of here too."  
  
"Ya, me too, my parents are waiting, because I'm still not very good at apparating." Said Ron. Hermoine chuckled. They hugged quickly, and walked out of the station together. Hermoine got into her parents car, and they drove to their home. Once she was there, she collapsed into her bed, utterly exhausted by the last few day's events.  
  
The next morning, when Hermoine woke up, she laid in bed, simply thinking. She was eighteen! She was a fully grown, and a fully trained witch! She could go where she wanted, and do as she pleased. She went downstairs to find some breakfast, and found a HUGE breakfast already made. "I was just coming up to get you!" said her Mom.  
  
"Thanks Mum, I appriciate this." Said Hermoine as they sat down to eat.  
  
"Well, sweetie," said her Father, "You are finally grown! And you just graduated from your school! How does it feel?"  
  
"Well, Dad, its all rather overwhelming!" said Hermoine.  
  
"Yes, dear, its very natural to feel that way!" said her Mom.  
  
"I think we should discuss what you are going to do with your life from here on out. What are your plans? What job are you going to have?" asked her Father.  
  
"Well, I have four weeks before my job training starts."  
  
"What are you planning to be again? An Aurora right? Don't they track down bad wizards?" asked her Mom, obviously not up to date with the world of wizarding.  
  
"Its called an Auror, and yes that's basically what we do, except they are called dark wizards, but they ARE bad. Also, Ron Weasley, remember him? Well, hes asked me and my other friend Harry Potter to come and stay with him until training starts. He's planning to become an Auror too. Do you think I can go?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Oh, Dear, of course you can go! You don't have to ask to go somewhere anymore! You are grown! You may do whatever you want. But I am trusting you not to get TO wild! But, now I have one question for you. Do you have a boyfriend yet?" her Mother asked. Hermoine's heart skipped a few beats at that question, and for some odd reason that she couldn't quite figure out, she instantly thought of Harry. He was her best friend in the whole world, she was even closer to him then Ron! She always knew she could trust him with anything! But, don't they say that your spouse should be your best friend also? Well, you never really know, it was just to early to tell.  
  
"Honey?" her mom asked, noticing the extremely long pause and the vacant expression on her daughters face. Hermoine, suddenly jerked out of her thoughts, said,  
  
"No, Mum. Not right now. No."  
  
"Ok, dear, no need to get defensive!" said her mom, smiling as if she knew something. 


	4. The Arrival

Hey to all of you readers out there! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you find it good! If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4: The Arrival  
  
Hermoine spent the next few days lounging around her house, just enjoying the peace and quiet of home. One day, she even went to Diagon Alley. Once she was there, she walked around, chatting with old friends from school, and looking in the shops. She spent most of her time, thought, in Flourish and Blotts bookstore. Hermoine spent several hours there, checking out all of the newest books. After purchasing a book on advanced Transfiguration, she went to the café to get an ice cream. As she ate, she pondered these new feelings she had for Harry. He had always been her best friend, but did she want more? Was it ok for her to want more? Would he also want more? What would Ron think? Most of all though, what would Harry think? Little did she know, that as she sat and wondered about her feelings for him, Harry was sitting in his little bedroom in Number 4 Privet Drive, thinking of his new feelings for her.  
  
The day after her outing to Diagon Ally, Hermoine received an owl from Ron. It read,  
  
Hermoine, How have you been? Well,  
I talked to my parents, and they said  
You can! You can stay here as long  
As we have Auror training if you would like!  
I have already sent an owl to Harry, and he's  
Coming also. He's coming back to the Burrow on weekends  
So we will have company. Please send Errol back with your reply,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermoine's heart skipped a few beats when she heard that Harry would be there as well! Of course she would go! She sent a short reply back to Ron, telling him she would be there as soon as possible. She decided she would leave the very next day. She told her parents where she was going, and promised to send them owls often to let them know how it was going. Then, she rushed upstairs to pack. She packed quite a lot, because she wasn't planning on coming home for a long time. Hermoine decided that she would simply apparate the next morning; it would be a lot quicker then going by Floo Powder.  
  
Hermoine and her parents spent the rest of the day together, enjoying many muggle activities. They went to the movies, and then enjoyed a huge dinner. They asked if she was officially moving out. She told them it wasn't official, but she would be gone for a long time. She would miss her parents of course, but she had been separated from them for a long time, in a way. They did not understand her way of life, so she had pretty much been taking care of herself for 7 years. She would be fine now as well, she knew.  
  
She woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed, yet nervous, because she knew she would probably be seeing Harry, if he was already at Ron's. She was scared of these feelings, and she felt the need to be near him, and tell him about them. But she was weary because she didn't know what she would think. "Mum! Dad! I'm leaving!" shouted Hermoine, standing in the living room surrounded by her luggage.  
  
"Ok, Dear! I love you!" said her mom from the kitchen.  
  
"Goodbye, Love! Have a nice time!" shouted her father. Hermoine took a deep breath and concentrated on the burrow. Poof! She arrived at the Burrow just as quickly as she had left her home. She looked around her new surroundings.  
  
"Hermoine! Hello dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, rushing into the living room from the kitchen, "Hold on, I'll just get the boys."  
  
"RON! HARRY!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, "Hermoine's here!"  
  
"Harry's here already?" Hermoine squeaked.  
  
"Oh, yes, he came almost as soon as we sent him an owl!" said Molly Weasley happily. Hermoine could have melted through the floorboards! She wasn't expecting him to be here already!  
  
"Hermoine!" said Ron happily, "How are you doing?" he asked as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Ron! I'm fine thanks." Said Hermoine, trying not to let him see her shaking from her nervousness. Suddenly, she saw a pair of legs descending the stairs. As her eyes traveled up the body, she found her eyes looking right into the eyes of Harry, and he was looking right back at her, smiling as if they hadn't seen each other in years. He nodded to her, still smiling. He was so nervous to see her, but finally he managed to say,  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello." Said Hermoine, wanting just to melt into his arms. 


	5. Defeat, At Last

Chapter 5: Defeat At Last  
  
"Hey, guess what guys?!" asked Ron, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, still looking at Hermoine.  
  
"Since Percy's gone, and Fred and George have the joke shop, we can each have our own rooms!"  
  
"That's cool Ron!" said Hermoine, "Would you like to show me where mine is so I can drop off all of this stuff?"  
  
"Ok, sure lets go." Said Ron, grabbing some of her luggage and heading upstairs. Harry insisted on taking the rest her things upstairs, even though Hermoine protested. As she grasped her hand around the last suitcase to carry it upstairs, Harry tried to get it. For a second, his strong hand was on top of her hand. They both looked down at their hands, one on top of the other, and Harry jerked his hand back, and Hermoine dropped the suitcase. They both blushed and smiled awkwardly at each other. Needless to say, Harry got the suitcase. "Hey? Are you guys coming or not?" Ron yelled, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"We're coming!" said Harry, as they headed upstairs, toward Ron. The rest of the day was spent in Ron's room, talking about everything from broomsticks to Professor Snape. Finally, after a great dinner and more chatting, Hermoine rose from Ron's floor and said,  
  
"Its getting late, I better head for bed."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Harry, "Good night Ron."  
  
"Goodnight," said Hermoine, as Harry held open the door and they both stepped into the hallway as Harry gently closed the door behind them. They walked in silence down the hall until the came to Hermoine's room.  
  
"Hermoine?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes?" said Hermoine, her heart pounding.  
  
"Ummm," said Harry, faltering as Hermoine looked at him expectantly, "Well, good night."  
  
"Goodnight Harry. I'll see you in the morning." Said Hermoine, stepping into her room. She softly closed the door, then leaned on it, taking a deep breath, knowing full well that Harry had wanted to say more.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry leaned on the other side of Hermoine's door, furious at himself for not telling her how he felt.  
  
For almost two weeks, life at the Burrow was great. The three spent their days playing quidditch in the field, talking, and eating Mrs. Weasley's good food. Hermoine was settled into her new way of life, and hoped it would stay that way. She and Harry were still extremely nervous around each other, but Harry decided he WOULD talk to her, he just had to get his guts up. Being around Hermoine made him feel so good, that he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
One Sunday night, during dinner, Harry announced that he would be leaving for quidditch in the morning. "I"ll be gone all week, but home for the weekend." He said, rather sullenly, as he didn't want to leave Hermoine. Hermoine felt awful, she didn't want to be without him for that long!  
  
However much Harry and Hermoine wished against it, the next morning came. "Have fun! And good luck!" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good bye, Harry." Said Ron, and they shook hands.  
  
"G-Goodbye, Harry," said Hermoine, faltering, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Come here, Hermoine." Said Harry, as she walked over to him. He hugged her. Long, gentle, lovingly. She hugged back, burying her face in his strong chest. They didn't want it to end, but it had to, as all of the Weasley family was standing right there.  
  
"Be careful." Hermoine said, feeling something in her chest that told her this was not a good idea.  
  
"I will, I promise." Said Harry. Poof! He was gone, apparating into the beginning of his new career, yet into the hands of something much, much worse.  
  
Harry spent his first day at training missing Hermoine and doing what he loved. It went very smoothly, and before they dismissed for the day, the captain, Angus Chamberlain told Harry he was the best seeker the Cannons had ever seen.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," said Harry.  
  
"Ok, go get dressed Team!" said Angus. As Harry headed in, he suddenly heard an icy voice.  
  
"Well, well, well. We meet at last." Said Voldemort. As fear jerked through Harry, he knew it was now or never. Kill Voldemort, or die trying. "Come on, little Potter, let me finish you off."  
  
"Then let the duel begin!" yelled Harry, spinning around. And so it did, the two muttering curses and hexes back and forth. Finally, Harry knew something had to be done, or it would go on forever. "AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry roared, and a rush of green light came flying out of his wand, hitting Voldemort square in the heart. As Voldemort slumped over, Harry's last words were, "At last." Before he too, slumped, passed out by all of the curses' force.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry. Harry, time to wake up now," said Albus Dumbledore gently. When Harry woke, he blinked, not knowing where he was. Then, he realized he was at St. Mungos. "Harry. Congratulations. You defeated Voldemort! Well done, my son." Said Dumbledore, "All is peace. You have succeeded. Now, there are some people here to see you." In walked the Weasley's. There were hugs, squeals, and tears all passed around. After everyone had congratulated him, they all left except for Ron.  
  
"Hey, Ron, where is Hermoine?" asked Harry, noticing she hadn't come in.  
  
"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I noticed something was going on with you two, so after you left, I asked her about it. Man, she likes you!!!!! A lot! But she's afraid to tell you, because she just started having these feelings. When we found out about..all this, she was devastated. No one can cheer her up, except maybe you."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE???????" yelled Harry.  
  
` "She's in the waiting room, sobbing her eyes out!" said Ron.  
  
"Oh my god!" yelled Harry, so happy his heart could burst, "Please, have her come in!"  
  
"Ok, my man, go get her!" said Ron as he rushed out. 


	6. Auror Training Begins

Chapter Six: Auror Training Begins  
  
As Ron rushed out of the room, Harry realized for the first time, Hermoine liked him! He liked her! Wow! Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Standing there, was a red eyed Hermoine.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" stammered Hermoine.  
  
"Hello, Hermoine," he said, "You know, you don't have to stand by the door, I won't bite! Really!"  
  
"Oh Harry!" said Hermoine, rushing to his side. Harry held open his arm and Hermoine went into them. As Harry held her, he knew he wanted to be with her forever. He smelled her sweet scent, and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Hermoine, I've been wanting to talk to you." Said Harry.  
  
"About what?" asked Hermoine, pulling away from his gentle touch.  
  
"Well, ever since the end of the school year, I've been having these feelings, feelings I can't explain. We have always been best friends, but suddenly I feel as if I want more. I've been wanting to tell you, but I was scared because I didn't know how you would feel when I would you."  
  
"Oh Harry, I've been having the same feelings for you!" exclaimed Hermoine.  
  
"When I'm around you, Hermoine, I want to be with you forever!"  
  
"Harry James Potter! I love you!" said Hermoine, who went to be beside him again. As Harry's arms opened, Hermoine went, and as they embraced, they knew they wanted to be together forever.  
  
A week after Harry's defeat of Lord Voldemort, Harry was allowed to return to the Weasley's.  
  
That night, Mrs. Weasley cooked up a huge dinner, celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, and Harry's return. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both insisted on sitting on either side of Harry, so Hermoine sat across from him instead. Somehow, Hermoine noticed, Harry's feet always seemed to find hers, which she didn't mind at all.  
  
"So, Harry, how was fighting Voldemort?" asked Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Well, I don't really remember it," lied Harry, who didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Well then, how was quidditch practice?" asked Ron.  
  
"It was great! Angus told me I was the best Seeker he had ever seen." Said Harry.  
  
"Wow! You met Angus Chamberlain!" said Ron, in complete awe.  
  
After dinner, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermoine all went upstairs. They all sat in Ron's room, and talked for quite a while.  
  
"Hermoine," said Ron, "We have our first Auror training in a week."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Ron." Said Hermoine.  
  
"That's when I'll go back to quidditch then," said Harry, "But now Hermoine and I are going to go on a walk, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Oh, of course, Mate," said Ron as he winked at Harry. Harry and Hermoine got up, and headed outside.  
  
Once outside, Harry said, "Sorry about that, but Ron was going to talk my ear off!"  
  
"Oh, that's perfectly ok, I've been wanting some time alone with you." Said Hermoine. They walked in silence for a while, until they came to a tree. Harry sat, leaning up against it, and motioned for Hermoine to sit beside him. As she sat, Harry grasped her hand.  
  
"Hermoine, what are your plans for your life?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, I don't know!" said Hermoine.  
  
"Not exact, just in general."  
  
"Well, I suppose after Auror training, I'll move out of Ron's and into my own place. Then, hopefully, get a full time job as an Auror and settle down, have a family."  
  
"I see. Have you ever considered who you will marry?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, a little," said Hermoine, blushing.  
  
"Would it be so bad if it was me?" asked Harry, smiling.  
  
"Oh, no, that would be wonderful!" exclaimed Hermoine as she flung her arms around him. Harry hugged back, then cradled her face in his hands. They leaned forward for their first kiss. It was gentle at first, but soon, Hermoine parted her lips, and their tongues met for the first time. Soon, Harry kissed harder, and the kiss became more passionate. He learned every curve, every corner, and every crevice of her mouth. Harry began kissing along her jaw line, nibbled on her ears, then headed for her neck. Hermoine let out a slight moan, loving it all.  
  
Soon, it grew dark, forcing them back inside. They emerged in Ron's room, to find it only occupied by Ron. "Ginny went to bed, because, in case you didn't notice, you were gone for two hours!"  
  
"Nope, didn't notice a thing," laughed Harry.  
  
"Hey, you guys, I was thinking.Do you want to share a room?" asked Ron, smiling, "We are adults, so I don't see why you couldn't."  
  
"Only if you're comfortable with it, Hermoine." Said Harry, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Well, we are adults, so yes, let's share a room!" said Hermoine, excitedly. They all went to Hermoine's room, to gather her things. Since Harry had a big bed, they didn't need to move her bed. After everything was moved, Ron said good night and headed for bed. As Harry and Hermoine got into bed, Harry said,  
  
"We don't have to do anything until you are ready, Hermoine. If you're not comfortable, we won' do it." It was then, on that night, that Hermoine knew for sure she wanted to be with Harry for the rest of her life with Harry Potter. They held each other close for the rest of the night, just like they would do for the rest of their lives.  
  
The next week went by like clockwork, very sweet clockwork, for Hermoine. She had never been happier in her life. She woke up in Harry's arms, spent all day with him, and fell back to sleep in his arms.  
  
Soon, the morning came when Ron and Hermoine had to go to Auror training, and Harry had to go to quidditch practice. "I'll miss you!" said Harry, sweeping Hermoine into his arms, for one last passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh, come on, you two!" said Ron, smiling as he rolled his eyes, "We have to go!"  
  
"I love you!" said Hermoine. Then Poof! She was gone.  
  
As they arrived, they were greeted by a number of older wizards.  
  
The day went very well. They were learning advanced Transfiguration, and of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
They arrived back at the Burrow, tired, but excited. They had learned a lot, and were excited to learn more.  
  
At the end of the week, when Harry got home, she and Ron told him all about it. "Wow," said Harry, "I can't wait until my training starts!"  
  
When Harry and Hermoine climbed into bed that night, Harry held her close.  
  
"Training may be good, but nothing is as good as this." Hermoine said. Harry silently agreed as they drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Surprise!

Chapter 7: Surprise!  
  
~*~Takes place 3 and a half years later~*~  
  
Life at the Burrow over the next three and a half years had not changed too much. Ron and Hermoine still went to Auror training, and they were finally almost done. Harry had helped the Chudley Cannons to win the last two Quidditch World Cups. But, after sustaining very serious injuries in the last World Cup, he decided it was time to resign. Now, he was six months into Auror training, and he loved it.  
  
One weekend, the three went to Diagon Ally to spend the weekend there. Hermoine, of course, had to go to Flourish and Blotts bookstore, and she ended up getting a set of books called Advanced Dark Arts, Revisited. Ron and Harry hung out at the quidditch shop, and Ron finally got a decent broom for the first time in his life, the new Sweeperneat 800. It was the very latest model that came out, and Ron loved it. He was very proud of it, even though he wasn't sure exactly why he got it, he didn't play very much quidditch anymore. But he just knew he liked the feel of it. Harry, having everything in the world that he could possibly want, insisted on buying them rooms at the Inn for two nights. He got two rooms, one for Ron, and one for himself and Hermoine. They were still together, even after all this time. They still shared the same room at the Burrow, but Hermoine was still uncomfortable doing anything more then making out. Harry loved her, and he vowed never to rush her into anything, and he kept his vow. For that Hermoine was grateful.  
  
That night, they sat in the pub until late in the night, talking and laughing at Ron. Now that he was of age, Ron decided that he would get himself drunk off of Fire whiskey. And he was very drunk indeed. When it came time to retire for night, Ron tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor, completely passed out. Harry and Hermoine carried him upstairs to his room and put him in his own bed. As the couple lay in bed, drifting off to sleep, the mirror over the dresser whispered, "You two are meant to be together, I can see it in your eyes. Never get separated and your lives will be perfect."  
  
The last few weeks of Auror training flew by for Ron and Hermoine. They were soon taking their final exams, to qualify to become certified Aurors. Before they knew it, it was the last day, and they were receiving their certificates of completion. After they had both gotten their certificates, they squeezed through the crowd until they found each other. They hugged each other, so proud of each other to be able to say they were fully trained Aurors working for the Ministry. They then took a deep breath, and Apparated back to the Burrow.  
  
"Congratulations!" screamed the whole Weasley family, including Percy and Harry. They had all been waiting for Ron and Hermoine to get home, for completing Auror training was a very big deal. Hermoine and Ron stood in complete awe; they had expected something, of course, but nothing as big as this. It really had been a big thing, if Percy had showed up! The room was decorated with big banners that read, 'Congratulations Ron and Hermoine' and flashed in six different colors. There were home baked treats, and plenty of trick food supplied by Fred and George, from their joke shop.  
  
After everyone's bellies were full and greetings had been passed around, they all sat in the living room, chatting. Soon, Harry stood up and said, "I have a few things to say if you all don't mind!"  
  
"Of course not, go ahead, dear." Said Molly Weasley.  
  
"Ok, then. First, Ron, Congratulations! I'm so proud of you for getting through the first time!" laughed Harry as Ron stood to shake hands with Harry, then pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Next," said Harry as he walked over to Hermoine, "Hermoine. You did great!" Hermoine smiled as Harry continued, "But, there is something I've been needing to ask you." Said Harry as he took Hermoines hand and dropped to one knee. "Hermoine Granger, will you marry me?" The whole room gasped. Ron started laughing so hard, Bill kicked him and Ron stuck his fist in his mouth to shut up. Hermoine smiled, and her eyes filled with tears. "What? What's wrong Hermoine?" asked Harry, concerned, as he stood, and began wiping her tears away as he cradled her face in his hands.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. Of course I'll marry you!" said Hermoine, grinning.  
  
"Oh my!" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she fainted.  
  
"Wow, you guys!" said Ron, "I knew it would happen, but not this soon! And in front of us!"  
  
"Well, I count you guys as family, and I wanted you all to be here for it." Said Harry.  
  
"So, Ron, does that mean you give us permission?" asked Hermoine laughing as she held Harry's hand.  
  
"Ya! Of course!" said Ron.  
  
"Well, Ron, then would you like to be my best man?" asked Harry, looking at Ron hopefully.  
  
"Of course man! I would be honored!"  
  
The rest of the evening was spent reviving Molly, and talking about the couples' relationship, much to Hermoine's dismay. She loved them all so much, but she really wanted Harry to herself right now. 


	8. Plans, Confusion, and Bliss

Hey to all of my readers~Thanks so much for reading my story! I am hoping to get another story started after I finish this one..enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Plans, Confusion, and Bliss  
  
It was late in the evening before Harry and Hermoine could retire to their room. "Finally!" sighed Hermoine, "I thought we would never get out of there!"  
  
"I know. Molly sure did want to know a lot about our relationship, didn't she?" said Harry, changing into his pajamas.  
  
"She sure did." Said Hermoine, as she too slipped on her pajamas.  
  
"Whoops!" said Harry, and began to blush.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermoine. Harry began going through the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Ah, here it is." Said Harry, smiling.  
  
"What?" asked Hermoine again.  
  
"Well, it seems during all of the excitement tonight, that I forgot to give you something." Harry said, as he pulled out a ring. It was beautiful. It had a silver band; with five tiny cut diamonds embedded within the band. It was perfect.  
  
"Wow! Harry its beautiful! I love it! I love you!" squealed Hermoine.  
  
"I love you, too." Said Harry, as he slipped the ring on her dainty finger. Hermoine brought her hand close to her face, admiring the ring's perfection. Gently, Harry took her hand in his, and brought her ring finger to his lips. He traced his lips with it, and then kissed it. Hermoine smiled as she brought her lips to his. As they kissed, Harry ran his fingers through her long, curly, hair. 'Who said love was complicated?' Hermoine thought, as the simplicity of the kiss sent warmth through her body, rushing through her veins like electricity.  
  
As they lay in bed, holding each other, Harry asked, "So when do you think we should get married?"  
  
"Hmm." said Hermoine, thinking.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Hmm." Hermoine said again, traces of a smile flickering across her lips.  
  
"Huh? When?" asked Harry, laughing. "When?" Harry started tickling her, as she tried not to laugh. Harry kept tickling and Hermione soon busted up laughing. Hermoine then started tickling him back. Soon, it turned into an all out tickle fight, with them chasing each other around the room and rolling around on the bed. Soon, exhausted, they collapsed, right where they were, and Harry just happened to land on top of Hermoine. She started smiling, and Harry kissed her. Kissed her long and gently. But, he let his mouth keep going, and he kissed her cheeks, her chin, and her forehead. Hermoine kissed him too, flicking her tongue along his lips. Harry moaned and said, "We better stop, unless you want to be up all night!"  
  
"Ok, yes we better, besides, you have training!" Harry groaned and said,  
  
"Noo.I don't want to leave you!"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Harry, you'll be fine!"  
  
"Ya, ok. So when do you want to be married?"  
  
"Well, its winter now, so, in the spring."  
  
"Wow! That soon?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, if that's ok." Hermoine said.  
  
"Oh it sure is!" said Harry as he gathered her in his arms and they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry reluctantly went off to Auror training. Ron and Hermoine didn't have to go to work for a week, so they decided to have a nice long conversation. "So, Hermoine, are you still planning on moving out soon, now that training is over?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I still want to get out of here soon, because I feel like such a bother, but it may not be as soon as I had hoped now."  
  
"Oh, well don't worry, you're never a bother." Said Ron.  
  
"Well," said Hermoine, "What about you? Are you planning on moving out?"  
  
"As soon as I have the money, I am."  
  
"I see." Said Hermoine, starting to grin, "Well, do you have a girlfriend, Ron?" Ron immediately began to blush, and Hermoine could tell something was up.  
  
"No, Hermoine. Trust me, if I did, you and Harry would be the first to know."  
  
"Ok, Ron, but you need to get a move on! It's a really delicious feeling to know you have someone to come home to!"  
  
"Well, do you remember Lavender Brown?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Hermoine.  
  
"Well, I really like her, I have for a while now. And I think she likes me!"  
  
"Wow Ron! That is great!" said Hermoine happily.  
  
"You know, Hermoine, you are really lucky to have Harry, he really loves you." Said Ron gently.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm also very lucky to have such a good friend as you!" said Hermoine, and gave Ron a hug. Hermoine spent the rest of the day writing a letter to her parents telling them of her engagement. Ron sat with her, adding points whenever he felt they were necessary. After they attached to letter to Pig's leg and sent him off, they decided they would send an owl to the Dursleys, telling them also. They knew Harry wouldn't mind, as they could be nice and formal about it, and he probably wouldn't have sent one on his own. After sending off Hedwig, they noticed that it was four o'clock, time for Harry to return from training. Hermoine and Ron went downstairs to wait for him to come back. As four fifteen rolled around, Hermoine began to get worried. "Where do you think he could be, Ron?" asked Hermoine anxiously.  
  
"I honestly don't know where he could be," said Ron, with a flicker of a smile that Hermoine didn't see. They sat waiting for a few more minutes, then Ron said very suddenly, "I think I'll go find him, and see if he needs help."  
  
"Ron wait! You don't know where to look! Don't go!" said Hermoine, but it was too late. With a Poof! Ron was gone. Little did Hermoine know, Ron knew exactly where to look. Finally, Hermoine went to go help Mrs. Weasley make dinner, to clear her head.  
  
Just as she and the rest of the family were sitting down to dinner, the boys returned. Harry was smiling smugly, and Ron was patting him on the back and whispering in his ear. Hermoine's jaw hung open, unable to speak, and soon Mr. Weasley was the first to speak up. "So boys, did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Said Harry, "We found the perfect one."  
  
"Well, good!" said Arthur, "I'll have to go see it with you tomorrow!" As Harry took his seat beside Hermoine, she sat very quietly, and picked at her food, confused, and wondering what she was missing.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" asked Hermoine, once the two were in the privacy of their own room.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry, as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Oh, you know exactly what I mean! Being out so late, Ron and Arthur knowing, why can't you tell me?" asked Hermoine. As they slipped into bed, Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Hermoine, taking in the sweet scent of her bushy hair. Hermoine tightened her body, obviously not forgiving him.  
  
"Come on, Hermoine. Do you want to spoil the surprise?"  
  
"What surprise?" asked Hermoine, turning around to face him.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!"  
  
"Ok, but should I expect you late anymore?"  
  
"Yes. Probably the rest of the week." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok, I guess I can handle that." Said Hermoine, and licked her lips seductively. Harry moaned and began kissing her. After a little make-out session, they drifted off to sleep, still holding each other tightly. 


	9. Perfection

Chapter 9: Perfection  
  
True to his word, Harry arrived back at the Burrow late for the rest of the week. Often, Ron would go to meet him, to "help" him. Even Mr. Weasley went a couple of days to see. Hermoine could only guess what they were up to. Surely if it had to do with the wedding, she would be in on it. Books were no help either, even though she had looked. Ginny had no idea, either, or so she said. All Hermoine could do was wait and guess.  
  
Harry would tell her nothing, not even when they were by themselves. He insisted it was a surprise and she would find out soon enough.  
  
One night, she asked, "When?" And Harry simply winked at her and replied,  
  
"You'll see."  
  
One night, two weeks after Harry had started coming home late, he was on time for the first time.  
  
"Hermoine?" Harry asked upon arriving home from Auror training, "Would you like to get your surprise now?" Hermoine stood up,  
  
"My surprise?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want to go?"  
  
"Ok!" said Hermoine feeling excited. Suddenly, Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginny walked into the room.  
  
"Is it time?" asked Molly happily.  
  
"Yes." Said Harry.  
  
"Ooh, I've been waiting for this!" Molly said, very giddy. She kissed Ron, Harry and Hermoine each on the forehead.  
  
"Well, then ok. Everyone Apparate to Hogsmeade!" said Harry. With six Poofs!, they were gone.  
  
Upon arriving in Hogsmeade, Harry said, "Ok, now we have a bit of a walk to get where we're going." Hermoine was now extremely confused, but Harry took her hand reassuringly, and they led the way, to wherever they were going. They walked through the town, and past the Shrieking Shack. Soon, they were out in the country, walking along a little lane.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, they came to two houses, set close together. They stopped outside the first one. "Where are we, and whose houses are these?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Well," said Harry, smiling, "This one is ours." Hermoine let out a shriek and started jumping up and down, flinging her hair everywhere. She grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Hermoine, "This is wonderful!"  
  
"Ooh, you two!" said Mrs. Weasley, and once again, fainted.  
  
After reviving her, Harry asked, "So do you want to see the inside?"  
  
"Oh yes!" said Hermoine. As they entered, Hermoine gasped. And for good reason. The house was huge. It was very old, and obviously made by wizards. Everything in it was magical, even down to the carpet, which could change colors at the tap of a wand. It was three stories, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It was very elegantly furnished, with Cherry as the preferred wood. "Oh, Harry, its perfect! But why so big?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Oh, just in case we have lots of kids. We'll need a place to put them all." Harry laughed, and the Weasleys got a little fidgety at the comment. They all went outside. Once in the front yard, Harry pointed out across the lane. He was pointing to a magnificent view of Hogwarts. "This way, we can visit Hagrid and Dumbledore anytime!"  
  
"Wow! Harry its perfect! You did great!" said Hermoine.  
  
"Wait. There's more." Said Harry.  
  
"What could be more perfect then this?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"This." Said Harry, and pointed to the house next door.  
  
"That one's mine." Piped up Ron. "They both happened to be for sale."  
  
"Oh my God!" yelled Hermoine, rushing over to Ron and hugging him. "Lets go see yours!"  
  
"Well, they're identical." said Ron.  
  
"So? Lets go see it anyway!" So they all walked across the yard to Ron's.  
  
"I've been saving my money forever for a house." Said Ron as they stepped inside. "And when these two happened to be right next to each other, we jumped at it."  
  
"We'll never be able to separate you three will we?" laughed Arthur.  
  
"Nope." They said at the same time.  
  
"So, Ron," said Hermoine as she walked around the house, "Are you planning on having a big family?"  
  
"No," said Ron smiling.  
  
"But we are." Said Lavender Brown as she stepped out of a side room.  
  
"Harry, Hermoine, Mum, Dad, Ginny, I would like you to say hello to my fiancé, Lavender, even though you've probably already met." Said Ron, as Lavender held out her hand to show them her ring. Once again, they heard a thump as Molly fainted to the floor.  
  
"Ron! Lavender! I am so happy for you!" squealed Hermoine, as she and Lavender began to compare rings.  
  
"Wow Ron." Smiled Harry, "That was quite a shocker. I know you told Hermoine that you were dating, but I never expected." Ron could only smile as his Dad and sister both congratulated him.  
  
After much chatting, reviving Molly, and catching up on Ron's love life, they all decided it was time to head back to the Burrow. Lavender and Ron said bye and then she went to her own house. Then, the rest Apparated back to the Burrow.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine talked for quite a while longer before going to bed. Once alone, Hermoine asked, "So what do you think of Ron and Lavender?"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "They are an odd couple, but I think they will do alright."  
  
"Ya. I agree. Wow, Harry, I can't believe you bought a house! And that view! And Ron right next door! Wow! God I love you!"  
  
"I love you, too. You are my light, you are everything I could possibly want! So I want you to have everything you want!" Hary said. With that, Hermoine kissed him. That night, Hermoine almost asked Harry to go farther then kissing, she felt so much love for him. But, she convinced herself she could wait a few more months. After all, with those extra months, their first time would be all the more magical. 


	10. Wedding Plans

Hey to all! Well here is the next chapter..I am still writing the story, and I have basically the rest of the story in my head, but it may take a while to get it out because school is starting on Thursday. So try and be patient with me! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 10: Wedding Plans  
  
Christmas soon came and went. Gifts were passed all around, and the day was spent eating, talking, and laughing. Ron invited Lavender, so the day was complete.  
  
The days flew by, then weeks, then months. One day, Harry woke up early. Getting out of bed, and stretching his arms, wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid boxers, he looked out the window. Something caught his eye. He went downstairs, only to find he was the first one awake. He stepped outside, and knelt down in the dead grass, and touched a few green shoots poking out of the ground. He smiled, stood up, and walked over to a tree nearby. It also had small green buds. This could only mean one thing. It was spring. He went back inside to get Hermoine.  
  
"Hermoine" Harry whispered, gently shaking her, "Wake up."  
  
"Huh? What?" said Hermoine sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?"  
  
"There is something you need to see."  
  
"Isn't it a little early?"  
  
"Yes, but I want you to see this." Said Harry.  
  
"Ok" said Hermoine, and Harry took her by the hand and led her out of the room. When they got downstairs, Hermoine asked, "Are we the first ones up?"  
  
"Yes" said Harry, and they stepped outside. "Look at this." He said as he knelt down in the grass. Hermoine knelt down beside him, and he touched the green shoots gently. Hermoine did the same, looking at them with awe and wonder.  
  
"Isn't it amazing? We wizarding people may have great powers, but Mother Nature will always have more." Harry nodded, and took her hand as they stood up. They walked over to the tree, and looked at the buds. "Harry, this is amazing, but I don't understand. Why did you wake me up just to see it?" Harry took her hands in his.  
  
"Don't you see? It's now spring!"  
  
"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?" said Hermoine, obviously still confused.  
  
"Hermoine, what did you tell me last winter that you wanted to do in the spring?" Hermoine was quiet for a minute, thinking. Suddenly, a huge smile crossed her face.  
  
"We're getting married!" she squealed, "Harry, I love you!" She pulled him into a huge hug, and kissed him.  
  
All this was seen by Molly and Arthur Weasley, from their bedroom window upstairs. "Arthur." Said Molly, "I do believe it's time to get them married!"  
  
"Yes," said Arthur, embracing Molly from behind, "The children are growing up."  
  
Wedding arrangements began the very next day. Harry, who was still in Auror training, talked to the wizards in charge, and they allowed him to leave training a little early each day to plan the wedding. Harry and Hermoine and Ron arranged to have dinner with Albus Dumbledore to ask him if he would act as the "priest" and marry them.  
  
During dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, the trio and Dumbledore reminisced about the "old" days when they were at Hogwarts. Albus admitted that ever since they left, Hogwarts had gotten very quiet. When Harry and Hermoine asked Dumbledore to preside over the wedding, he accepted at once. They told him that Ron would be best man and Ginny would be the Maid of Honor. Hermoine told him that Lavender and Parvarti Patil would be bridesmaids. (a/n-I know Parvarti and Hermoine aren't very close in the books, but lets just pretend..for lack of a better word.) Harry decided that Remus would be the only groomsman, and there would be an empty space where Sirius would be. Dumbledore asked if he should invite old professors. Harry thought about it and said, "McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid of course, and Snape."  
  
"Severus?" asked Albus raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. I doubt he will come, but, well, it's a friendly gesture." Said Harry. The rest of the dinner went well. They talked more of the wedding, life, and Ron's engagement, which was set undefinently for August.  
  
Upon arriving home, they all went to bed quickly because they had a big day in front of them. Hermoine's parents would be coming, and the bridesmaids, Hermoine, her mother, and Mrs. Weasley would travel to muggle London to be fitted for gowns. Hermoine's Dad, Harry, Ron, Remus, and Mr. Weasley were going to Diagon Ally to be fitted for black dress robes.  
  
By eight o'clock the following morning, everyone was up and rushing about the Burrow. The ate a quick breakfast, and Arthur, Harry, and Hermoine went to get her parents in the car. Once they got to the Granger's, Harry and Hermoine went in while Arthur waited in the car. "Mom? Dad?" yelled Hermoine, once they were inside.  
  
"Up here! We're just finishing getting ready. Be right down!" yelled her Mom from upstairs.  
  
Hermoine and Harry sat down on the couch to wait. Harry was really shaky as it would be the first time he met her parents. Hermoine took his hand to calm him.  
  
Her parents soon walked into the room. Her mom was first, and smiled when she saw them holding hands.  
  
"Hermoine! Hello dear! I've missed you!" said her mom and they hugged. Her dad walked in.  
  
"Hermoine! Hello!" said her dad and they hugged.  
  
"Hello." Said her mom, bringing the attention to Harry.  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. My fiancé. Harry, this is my mom Helen, and my dad, Richard."  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Ah Hermoine, the last time we saw you four years ago, you told us you didn't even like any boys. Now you're bringing home you fiancé and we're going shopping for gowns!" said her mom, smiling.  
  
"Yes." Said Hermoine, "We had better get a move on, Arthur is waiting." So they all went out to the car, and introductions were made between Hermoine's parents and Arthur, and the headed for the Burrow.  
  
Upon arriving back, they discovered Remus, Lavender, and Parvarti had arrived. More frantic introductions were made, and they all Flooed to Diagon Ally. Once they were all safely there, Harry and Hermoine kissed goodbye, and the group separated. They guys were headed for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and the women were headed for muggle London to find gowns.  
  
Harry, Ron, Remus, Mr. Granger, and Mr. Weasley all headed off to get robes. They were to be black, nice, but elegant at the same time. The men all took turns being sized, and talked about the wedding. They were going to be married in two week's time, in the Great hall at Hogwarts. After they had all been sized, Madam Malkin told them that it would be a couple of hours, as they were a special order, and needed to be made. So, while they were waiting, they all went to the quidditch shop, then to get ice creams.  
  
Meanwhile, the women went out into muggle London. Ms. Granger was a big help, and directed them to the perfect store to find bridal gowns. The bridesmaids were to wear dresses of soft baby blue. The dresses they found were of that color, and were long and full, with criss-crossing straps in the back, showing an open back. They were very beautiful. Molly and Mrs. Granger both got sophisticated dress suits, they were very formal. Finally, for Hermoine's gown. She was very picky in choosing, she wanted it to be perfect. After a long while, she walked out in a gown that awed everyone. The dress came down to the floor, and was very full around the bottom half, it had a small train. As you traveled up her body, the dress was snug against her waist and bust. It showed off her perfect curves beautifully. It was strapless, so she showed some skin. Everyone was amazed, she looked stunning. "It's perfect." Said her shocked mother.  
  
So the girls made their purchases and headed back to the Burrow. They were surprised to find that the men weren't back yet. While they waited, they unpacked their gowns, and Parvarti went home. Hermoine decided she wouldn't show Harry the dress until she walked down the asile. They all showed Helen Granger around the Burrow, and she was amazed to see the dished washing themselves. "Wow, I wish I had this!" she said.  
  
Finally, a half hour later, the guys showed up, loaded with their new robes. "Finally!" said Hermoine, rushing to meet Harry.  
  
"It was a special order, so they had to make them." Said Harry as they sat their stuff down.  
  
"Excuses, Excuses!" laughed Hermoine.  
  
"Honostly!"  
  
"I know. I know, I'm just kidding." Said Hermoine kissing him lightly on the cheek. Lavender stayed for a while longer, then had to go home. Everyone who was left sat around talking, mostly about the wedding. Even though Hermoine had owled her parents often, they still needed caught up on everything. After talking for what seemed like ages, Molly and Mrs. Granger went to fix dinner.  
  
After dinner, Remus, and Harry went outside to talk. They talked about James and Sirius, and what they were about to miss. Remus knew they would be proud, as would Lily, but Harry was still deeply touched by the fact that his own parents and god-father wouldn't be there to see him get married. But Remus assured him that they would be there, if only in spirit. After Harry and Remus had wiped their eyes, and calmed down a bit, Remus Apparated to his house, and promised to return a couple of days before the wedding. Harry, Hermoine, and Arthur took the Granger's home soon after. They were invited to stay, but they insisted they would be to big a bother, so they too, would come back a couple days before the wedding. 


End file.
